Mind Games
by sweetchild
Summary: Hermione could always probe people's minds to find out what they were thinking or how they felt. Then one day she tries to read someone's mind and ends up learning the truth about an enemy. Who knows what could happen? Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter locations and characters do not belong to me, (although I wish they did because then I would be rich) they belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/n: Why hello there. Sorry to all of you who were reading The Mystical Faeries, I had to delete it because I had driven myself into a hole with the plot and I couldn't think of a way to get out of it. Here is my second attempt at writing a good story, Mind Games and I have a few things to say about it. First this is my story, and I figure I can do with it what I want so certain things in the story are born purely out of my own mind. Second, as of right now I'm still in elementary school, so I don't write like I'm an adult, nor do I really attempt to, so if it's not perfect, all well. Third, I'm not British and I'm not going to even pretend I am by using their form of English and making a fool out of myself because I don't know what half of it means. With that said I present to you: Mind Games.  
  
Four-year-old Hermione Granger sat on the bottom steps of her house staircase upset that her mother had just yelled at her. She loved coloring with her crayons and she just figured it would be okay to color on her bedroom walls. When she was done she was so proud of the bright colors streaming across her wall that she went to go show her mother. Of course when Mrs. Granger came into the room and saw what her daughter had done she was seething with rage. She had just finished cleaning the bathroom and vacuuming the rugs, and was getting ready to go food shopping, the last thing she wanted to do was to clean her daughter's bedroom walls.  
  
"Go sit on the staircase while I clean this mess," her mother had told her. So there she was sitting on the steps, a sob escaping her every few minutes. Her mother came down the stairs after forty - five minutes of scrubbing away all the crayon she could. Hermione stared at her mother as she came down. She felt that if she stared hard enough she could somehow understand what her mother was thinking when suddenly it worked, she closed her eyes and felt a connection between them and just by skimming her mother's brain she could see her thoughts and emotions. Her mother was angry, but felt badly for yelling at her, she was tired and stressed out.  
  
"Listen Hermione," her mother said softly, "you shouldn't color on the wall, but I shouldn't yell at you when you don't know any better. It's just I feel so..."  
  
"Tired and over worked mommy," Hermione finished for her mother, surprised at her own words, "I know it's a lot of work taking care of me and you still have to work in the afternoon when daddy comes home from his morning job."  
  
"Exactly sweetie, it's as if you read my mind," Mrs. Granger replied amazed that her daughter took the exact words she wanted to say out of her mouth.  
  
"I guess Mommy I just have some sort of gift," Hermione said as she took her mother's hand to leave the house and go food shopping.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised honey, but of course if you do you can thank my side of the family for it, because talents are something you would never get from your father, don't tell him I said that though." They both laughed as they got into their car and drove out of the driveway.  
  
A/n: I know that was very short, but after all it is just a short prologue and all I really wanted to mention was the first time Hermione realized she could dip into people's thoughts and emotions, or as J.K Rowling calls it the legilimens charm. What is special about Hermione is that she is such a strong witch she can do it without a wand, but I'll explain all that later. Till the next time we meet again. 


	2. Chapter One

A/n: Alright so now we are going to skip forward a few years and meet Draco, his family, and his friends. So here's chapter two, enjoy!  
  
Draco sat up in bed at 8:00a.m. on the 31st of August. He looked around at his green sheets and black four poster bed, it reminded him of his bed in Hogwarts. The only differences between the two rooms he had were that here he had a black ten foot wardrobe that held all his precious clothes and robes, it almost reached the ceiling but he still thought it was too small. He also had a magical mirror against his wall that was charmed to grow as its owner grew in either length or width. The mirror was now about six feet five inches because Draco had gone through a huge growth spurt. He had a treasure chest at the edge of his bed, it was quite similar to the ones they gave you at Hogwarts except his was filled with CDs, magazines, three notebooks, and his schoolwork. Draco got up from bed looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He looked pretty good, even though he just got up. He had on black pants and a short sleeved shirt, you could see easily that he was tall and his arms were well formed after he had designed his exercise schedule this summer. It consisted of running, pushups, sit-ups, and of course a bit of flying on his broom over Malfoy Manor. He then gathered his clothes for the day and a long black wizard robe that had miniature flames on the bottom hem that moved which gave the illusion that he was on fire and went to go take a shower.  
  
As he was coming down the grand marble staircase to go to the dining room his feet made soft tapping noises and then suddenly they stopped when a house elf greeted him from the bottom of the staircase. "What will you have to eat today master?" said the little elf.  
  
"Now Cloudy, I've told you a million times not to call me master or sir, that's my father, I should be more of a friend to you. Now in response to your question, I will have my usual."  
  
"That should be easy enough," and Cloudy scurried out of the main hall but before he disappeared from sight Draco saw him snap his fingers and as tiny sparks came from them Draco knew his breakfast was already on the table. Draco took his time getting to the dining room. As he neared the entrance he heard the shuffling of a newspaper as a page was being turned and wondered who was still eating.  
  
"Good morning Draco," said Narcissa Malfoy sweetly, but her back was turned from him.  
  
"How did you know it was me if your not looking at me?" asked Draco.  
  
"Two ways. One, you don't walk the same as your father, you make different sounds as you walk, and two nobody in this house eats as healthy as you do for breakfast", she said this while pointing to the bowl of fruit salad placed in front of Draco's usual seat.  
  
"Your quite observant mother."  
  
"I try. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yep, I can't believe school starts tomorrow."  
  
"Did you pack yet?"  
  
"No, I'll do most of it tonight and tell the house elves to do the rest of it while I'm sleeping."  
  
"You really shouldn't burden the house elves with your responsibilities you know."  
  
"You sound different today mom, more casual."  
  
"Your father hasn't gotten a chance to put that awful curse on me today. I suppose he forgot with all the excitement of that trip the Death Eaters are taking."  
  
"They scare me sometimes. I know we are friends with them but still what are they thinking up this time, it seems like the Dark Lord always is in need of his followers to do some plan, can't he just ever let us rest."  
  
"I worry too honey, even though I'll never admit it to your father I hate seeing him go out with all those evil men and hurt innocent people. I was meaning to ask you are you going to be packing all those hair products of yours or can I throw some of them out?"  
  
"Why do you always want to throw my stuff out? Well I guess I might be packing a bottle of gel for special occasions and emergencies, but I like the way my hair is now." Draco's hair was loose and with out the gel you could see that he kept it normally at a length that almost reached his eyes, but because he wanted to see he kept those front strands to the side of his face.  
  
"I suppose your hair does look a bit better like that, and you don't take an hour anymore in the shower trying to get all that gel off you used to use."  
  
"True. Listen mom I set up to have one last practice with the guys before summer is over. They are coming at 11:00 which is and hour from now," Draco said after quickly glancing at the clock on the wall. "Do you think maybe you and Dad could go for a walk or something because I don't want him to know what we are doing, you know how he gets hyped up if he finds out I'm doing something besides practicing dark spells."  
  
"Well he's leaving at noon so I expect he won't find out anyway, but I'll do my best to make him not bother you guys. But I think you should definitely come up from the dungeons at around 11:50 to say good bye."  
  
"How did you know we practice in the dungeons I never told you that."  
  
"It is my job as your mother to know where you are at every second of your life."  
  
"That's creepy mom, but whatever thanks, I'll be in my room for a while okay?"  
  
"Fine with me. If your friends arrive before you come down I'll send them up there."  
  
"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," and with that Draco went upstairs. Inside his room he opened his trunk and took out his three notebooks, one was for the songs he wrote, one was for notes on his family's doings, most of them were his father's though, and the third was for poetry and other kinds of writings. He put back the one for poetry and opened the one for family notes. Inside he wrote, ' Dad is going on a Death Eater trip on the 31st of August and will be back two days before Halloween. Find out as much as you can on this trip.' Then he took the notebook filled with songs and threw it onto his bed. For the remainder of the hour he listened to his favorite CDs on his CD player until he was interrupted by three boys barging in his bedroom door.  
  
" Dude its 11:00 and you weren't downstairs so you mom sent us up," said Blaise Zabini.  
  
"I must have lost track of time."  
  
"What do you have in you collection anyway," said a curious Crabbe. "Weird Sisters, One Eyed Newts, Veela Shake, Werewolves United..."  
  
"Do you mind? All of you out! I'll meet you in the dungeons let me just clean up here first," Draco said annoyed. With that the three boys left and Draco followed them shortly after putting away his CDs and picking up his notebook from his bed. Draco walked quietly down two staircases and traveled through the hallway until he came to a door that looked just like all the other doors on this floor and opened it to find a cement staircase. This one he went down more carefully than the others because it was dark in this part of the house and the steps were steep. When he reached the last step he found himself in a long hallway with many brown doors that went all the way from the floor to the ceiling on either side of the walls. Draco counted to the fifth door on the left side of the hallway and opened it to find his friends sitting down in their usual places talking and drinking from their water bottles that Draco guessed they got from the refrigerator in one corner in the room. There were instruments in the center of the room and off to the other side was a couch and two armchairs. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the couch and the two armchairs were for either Draco or Blaise. They designed this room themselves and it became their hangout. They didn't mind that it was in the dungeons either because they made it comfortable enough.  
  
"Alright I wrote a new song last night I want to try out," said Draco opening the refrigerator and getting a bottle of water for himself. He turned around and saw them all staring at him with sad expressions, "What happened to you guys?" Draco asked as he took a sip of water and then took off his robes. Underneath he was wearing black pants and a black sweatshirt with a green dragon on it.  
  
"This is our last day of vacation and I just opened my O.W.L. scores and I messed them up," said Goyle.  
  
"I opened that ages ago I got all O's except for charms which I got an E on because dumb ass Potter had to go and distract me while I was levitating a wine glass and I dropped it so I probably got some points off for that," said Draco. " How did you two do?" he asked Blaise and Crabbe.  
  
"I got what I wanted to get and what I thought I would get, no surprises just leave it at that," said Blaise.  
  
"Same here," said Crabbe.  
  
"Alright well enough worrying about sixth year, it's a whole day away," said Draco. He got out his notebook and turned to the last page, he neatly ripped out the song that was on it and the charmed it to multiply and gave it to his friends who looked at it.  
  
"This sounds good, you really have a gift for song writing Draco," said Blaise impressed.  
  
"Thanks, now let's take our places." Crabbe sat by the drums, Goyle took his guitar from the wall, and Blaise sat by the tune tuner, a magical instrument that produces any sound needed by tapping the correct button with your wand, and Draco got up to the microphone. Draco put his hand over the mike and said " You know let's do this last song for our fathers, the idiots who think there is nothing more to life than being a Death Eater."  
  
"To our fathers it is," said Blaise from his chair. "On my count to three, one, two three." The room was filled with music as they played and Draco began to sing.  
  
Circling your, circling your, circling your head /  
  
Contemplating everything you ever said /  
  
Now I see the truth /  
  
I got a doubt /  
  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out /  
  
See you later /  
  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold /  
  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah /  
  
Well now that's over /  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide //  
  
Back off we'll take you on /  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone /  
  
I know that you are wrong /  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong /  
  
Back off I'll take you on /  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone /  
  
I know that you are wrong /  
  
And this is not where you belong //  
  
I can't give everything away /  
  
I won't give everything away //  
  
Conclusions manifest /  
  
Your first impressions got to be your very best /  
  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright /  
  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night /  
  
Well now that's over /  
  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold /  
  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah /  
  
Well now that's over/  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide //  
  
Back off we'll take you on /  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone /  
  
I know that you are wrong /  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong /  
  
Back off I'll take you on /  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone /  
  
I know that you are wrong /  
  
And this is not where you belong //  
  
Where you belong /  
  
I can't give everything away /  
  
This is not where you belong /  
  
I won't give everything away //  
  
I know, I know all about /  
  
I know, I know all about /  
  
I know, I know all about /  
  
I know, I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide //  
  
Back off we'll take you on /  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone /  
  
I know that you are wrong /  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong /  
  
Back off I'll take you on /  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone /  
  
I know that you are wrong /  
  
And this is not where you belong //  
  
Where you belong /  
  
This is not where you belong /  
  
I can't give everything away /  
  
This is not where you belong /  
  
I won't give everything away/  
  
This is not where you belong // (That was "Headstrong" by Trapt)  
  
"That was awesome," said Goyle.  
  
"Quite," said a sharp voice from the door. "Especially the whole part about your idiot fathers."  
  
"Father that wasn't what I meant when I said that," said Draco coming forward towards Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"How fascinating," he said in a bored voice. "All you really did was remind me that you can never trust anyone, not even family." He brought his arm forward which until now had been behind his back and revealed that Narcissa Malfoy was behind him.  
  
"Why you did not tell me of this before I found out on my own I do not know. You know he shouldn't be playing music with his friends when he could be doing better things with me, " said Lucius to Narcissa. " Whatever the reason you will pay now for it and he brought her in front of him, everyone was to shocked to move, "Imperio! Now come my sweet start planning for a Halloween party I think I would like to invite my friends over for when I get back. Oh and Draco I think this is the perfect time to make you realize actions do have consequences." With that he left, the sound of the door shutting made them all jump.  
  
"Bastard," Draco whispered under his breath.  
  
"Dude your dad is harsh. My dad would never do that to my mom or me," said Blaise mortified.  
  
"Shut up Zabini," Draco replied and for a half hour they just sat in silence thinking quietly to themselves.  
  
A/n: I would just like to say I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried not to make any, but no one is perfect. Also thank you Dark Queen of Roses for your kind review, I appreciate it. 


	3. Author Note

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I would just like to say hello to all my readers and thank you for taking the time to read my story and review for it. It is my obligation to inform you that the previous two chapters were just a preview at my writing style and clues at the plot. However, I will not be updating for a long time because I plan on writing most of the story before posting it, and due to an immense amount of homework and responsibilities I cannot find a lot of time to write. Please be patient as I will eventually post my story. Thank You.  
  
-sweetchild 


End file.
